The Evolution of a Species
by TheSeriousBard
Summary: To Saruhiko, mankind was nothing more than a blight to the world. After meeting Misaki, the feelings that he had once rejected began to grow and shape his life—for better or for worse. SaruMi; AU; Read the warning note before proceeding.


**The Evolution of a Species**

* * *

To Saruhiko, mankind was nothing more than a blight to the world. After meeting Misaki, the feelings that he had once rejected began to grow and shape his life—for better or for worse. SaruMi; AU; Read the warning note before proceeding.

Note: This is going to have a lot of dark/angst/violence/strong sexual themes. Not particularly your rose-colored school life kind of story. You have been warned.

This story begins during Saruhiko and Misaki's school days, revealing a much more black and twisted past than ever told within the series.

Disclaimer: All things related to K Project are owned by the GoHands/GoRa staff.

* * *

**First Meeting**

A blaze of color. That was all that the blue-haired boy could see within those amber-colored eyes as he laid on the cold, hard pavement. The boy with glasses felt dizzy as blood slowly dripped down his face.

"You bastards, what do you think you're doing!?" screamed out the boy with chestnut-colored hair.

"None of your concern, Misaki! You better stay out of this if you don't want to end up like him!" the taller boy shouted. "You try to act so tough despite having a girl's name!"

Suddenly the taller boy landed on his back on the pavement as well, after he had received a punch to the face and a round-house kick straight to the stomach. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me by that name? You should stop being an idiot and crawl back to your own school's territory, Kageyama!" The boy with the amber-eyes cracked his knuckles, ready in stance to deliver another series of attacks.

"Hey, isn't this bad? Let's get out of here!" one of Kageyama's friends cried out. Two of the delinquents picked up Kageyama off of the ground and dragged him away as fast as they could.

After seeing them disappear from sight, Yata Misaki exhaled deeply and dropped to his knees beside the unknown boy beside him. "You're a student at my school? I haven't seen you around before."

"Hmmm…what?" Pain was searing all around the blue-haired boy's body. He felt exhausted and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

"Oi! Are you alright!?"

The last thing Fushimi Saruhiko could remember was the loud shouts from the smaller boy besides him.

* * *

When Fushimi's consciousness returned, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar and strange place. Now, as a child who moved to different homes on a normal basis, he had seen houses in all sorts of sizes and quality. But this is the first time he ever saw a room such as this one. It was a single large room with cement pavement. The walls were made of wood, though it showed heavy signs of wear from years of existence. There appeared to be a stone fireplace of some sort by the side of the room, with a large metal tub close by. As Saruhiko slowly sat up, he realized he was in a futon that had piles of straw beneath it. "Did I just go back into time or something?" Saruhiko thought to himself.

The blue-haired boy jumped in panic as he heard a soft mumble from someone beside him. He gazed over and saw the smaller boy he had encountered earlier sleeping. He appeared to be holding gauze in one of his hands, and a wet cloth in the other.

Saruhiko began to feel around his face and body, realizing that his wounds, although poorly done, were fully cleaned and dressed. Like a feral animal, the amber-eyed boy woke up, sensing the other was stirring about, and he yawned. "You're awake now? How are you feeling? You were sleeping for like a day you know."

Fushimi felt his body tense up. "Ummm…where am I?"

"When I said that I was going to drop you off at the hospital or your home, you kept telling me 'no, not there,' so I carried you back to my place. You know you're pretty light for a guy your height!" That last sentence sounded as if there were slight resentment and annoyance.

"Your home?"

"Haha, yeah, strange huh? This used to be owned by Buddhist monks, but they allowed me to use it since they moved to a bigger temple further up from this place," Yata said with a laugh. "Anyway, you must be hungry right? Here, eat this bento."

Saruhiko, still confused about his current situation, gazed down upon the food on his lap. He wasn't used to having someone speak to him directly for this long, so he was unsure of how to have a proper conversation. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I already ate so don't worry about it."

Fushimi picked up the wooden chopsticks with slight hesitation, but his hunger encouraged him to take the first bite.

"Man, you are an idiot you know? Getting into a fight with Kageyama and his gang. It's a good thing I was walking by when that happened! What the hell did you do to him?" asked Misaki.

"…Nothing. He wanted money from me, and I didn't have any."

"What a dumb bastard! If I had known, I would have beaten the living shit out of him!"

This boy spoke with very crude language, showing no signs of restraint. Saruhiko felt his discomfort rise the longer he spoke with the amber-eyed boy. He really hated having conversations with anyone, but this kid saved him from a bunch of delinquents. He shouldn't completely ignore him. "…They said your name is Misaki, right?"

The smaller boy instantly shot up like a rocket. "Never call me by that name! I hate that name! Call me Yata," Misaki said angrily.

…This boy is also weird. He gets mad about pointless things. Too much energy wasted over nothing. Saruhiko couldn't understand the person beside him at all. "I got it."

He was curious as to why the boy was living in an abandoned building, but he felt that it would be too much effort to ask. After this day, he probably wouldn't ever talk to this kid again, so there was no point in trying to know more about him.

"It's dark out you know. Did you need to call and tell your parents where you are?" Misaki asked with curiosity.

"…No, I don't have parents. I live with a distant relative though, but he won't be back home until next week." Saruhiko's eyes revealed a glimmer of melancholy, though he would never express this emotion openly.

"Heeehhh…I see. Well since it's late, you're welcome to stay here for the night! You go to my school right? We can head there together tomorrow! By the way, what's your name?"

Saruhiko couldn't believe how carefree this boy was. He was open to letting a complete stranger stay over in his home, not even knowing his name or where he came from. The blue-haired boy didn't know if he should be grateful or fearful of him. "It's Fushimi Saruhiko…"

"Saru? Like a monkey!? Pffft!" Yata tried to say while suppressing a laugh.

"Okay, I'm not grateful or fearful of this idiot. I'm down-right annoyed with him" Fushimi thought with clenched fists.

"Better a monkey than a beautiful blossom!" Saruhiko shot back.

Misaki's face turned bright red. "You…you bastard!"

The two began to argue back and forth. Two complete strangers, shouting out insults and threats. Saruhiko did not even realize that he spoke more that night than he did in an entire year.

* * *

Being a recent transfer student, Fushimi Saruhiko did not have a friend to his name. Even then, being completely friendless and alone was nothing unusual for the blue-eyed boy. For most of his life, Saruhiko spent the days in solitude.

After his real parents abandoned him at his grandmother's doorsteps at age five, the child rarely spoke a word. His extended family resented his parents, as they were compulsive gamblers who were constantly in debt. It ended with the two stealing money from the savings that the extended family held in case of emergencies, and then they disappeared without a trace. From that point on, the very thought of the Fushimi couple disgusted the relatives.

Deep down inside they all knew Saruhiko was a victim of the couple as well, but they couldn't help but be reminded of his parents every time they saw his face. After his grandmother had passed away when he was seven, the boy was shuffled from place to place as different family members disliked having to take responsibility over him.

Although Saruhiko began to resent his relatives members due to the poor treatment he received, he realized that he was dependent on them to survive. This tore at the blue-haired boy's heart until nothing was left besides emptiness. He was unable to express any emotion or have any normal conversations with others. He would simply observe them from afar, loathing the whimsical nature of mankind.

Two weeks before the incident with Kageyama, Saruhiko arrived at his second cousin's apartment. This was the 6th household he had been swapped to…though it could have been more. The boy had long lost count or care over this matter as it became a normal occurrence in his life.

His second cousin was a business man in his early thirties, who was always out doing work. When he wasn't working, he was out with one of his many girlfriends—being a playboy at heart. He was wealthy enough to not care about having another person in his home or paying tuition for him to go to school, especially since he was constantly staying over at one of his lover's houses. To Saruhiko, it was nauseating to even think of staying in that apartment for a single day.

Humans were so ugly and primal, only indulging in their own lustful desires. He hated people with a passion.

Therefore, it was a very peculiar of Saruhiko to devote so much of his attention to the fireball of a person that constantly walked beside him. He couldn't really define the relationship between the two, or figure out if they were enemies or on good terms. Misaki would blow up like a volcano, spewing out words of fiery rage half of the time, but he would quickly forget about his anger and talk to Fushimi as if nothing had happened at all.

All Saruhiko knew was that it was exhausting to be around him. Yet, even then, he couldn't figure out why his heart would jump when he heard the chestnut-haired boy say his name.

Days went by, and it became a ritual for the two of them to walk to and from school together. One of those days however, while he was idly staring out of his classroom window, he heard the door slam open.

"Hey Saru! Let's go to the game center after school!"

All of Saruhiko's classmates became quiet as they stared at the amber-eyed boy by the door. They couldn't believe that the school's number one delinquent and troublemaker was calling out to the quietest, most anti-social and unapproachable person in their class.

Saruhiko got up and walked over to the smaller boy without showing any emotion. "Tch, do you even have any money you idiot?"

"I got my pay check yesterday! So shut up and let's go later!"

Saruhiko found out that Misaki worked part time at a local convenience store on some nights of the week. Saruhiko would go to his apartment or to Misaki's home and wait for him. The smaller boy would always come home grinning with a bento in hand.

Saruhiko once asked why the boy didn't bring two boxes home, but the amber-eyed boy would always say, "Oh I ate dinner during break," often finishing off the conversation with, "AHHHH SARU! There you go again picking out all the vegetables! What a waste!"

Misaki would then eat whatever vegetables Saruhiko left aside.

Snapping out of his deep thoughts, Fushimi ruffled the boy's already messy hair and clicked his tongue again. "Shut up, I'll see you later then."

As the taller boy turned around and walked to his seat, he couldn't help but to have a small grin form on his face.

* * *

**Bonds Created**

"WHAT!? I LOST AGAIN? Dammit! Why are you so good at this game Saru?" Yata groaned in annoyance.

"It's 'cause you're too weak, Misaki." Fushimi made sure to say Yata's name in just a way to get a rise out of the boy.

"AHHH! Stop calling me by that name already!" Before Misaki could continue on, he heard his watch beep. "Oh crap, I need to get to work right now. I'll see you later at home Saru!"

After Yata dashed off to work, Saruhiko shivered as he walked home. The season was changing from fall to winter, and the days were getting colder. One of the greatest disadvantages of living in Misaki's place was that there was a lack of electricity. Anything that needed charging, such as his handheld gaming console, Yata would charge at school or at work.

Misaki's home also did not have heat. On colder nights Yata would light a fire to warm the small room, but with flimsy walls and leaks in various places, the cold air would still seep through. Even then, that dirty abandoned building was still more comforting than the empty apartment that he lived in.

"It must be because Misaki is more like an animal than a human, he could live like this for so long," Fushimi thought with a smirk.

As Saruhiko approached the stone steps to the entrance, he saw an unfamiliar figure standing by the doorway.

"Oh? Are you the one that has been staying with Yata-kun recently?" The man, adorned in Buddhist attire, gave a gentle smile and beckoned the blue-haired boy closer.

"Umm…yes," Fushimi said quietly.

"How wonderful! Would you care to have a cup of tea with me? The temple is not too far up from here."

For some reason, Saruhiko felt like he couldn't refuse the man. The blue-eyed boy nodded and followed the elderly monk to a small temple at the top of the hill.

Fushimi then found himself sitting in a traditional style room—simple, but clean.

"Is green tea alright with you?" the monk asked while he placed a cup onto the table beside Saruhiko.

"Yes."

The two sat in silence for a bit. Saruhiko, being the worst at socializing with people, stared down at the steam coming from his cup. The monk smiled and began to talk, "I am Shindou Genichirou. I am the owner of that little house at the bottom of the hill. May I ask for your name?"

"It is Fushimi Saruhiko."

"Ahh, Fushimi-kun is it? Nice to meet you." Shindou took a sip of his tea and looked over at the boy sitting across from him.

More silence. At that point, Saruhiko was fishing for an excuse to allow him to leave the temple, but before he could say anything, the monk said, "Would you like to hear a story Fushimi-kun?"

Fushimi could see sadness expressed on the other man's face. "It's a story about a boy whom I had met about three years ago."

Saruhiko remained silent, allowing the monk to continue on. "I will never forget that day. It was raining hard and the sky was getting dark. I was heading back to the temple when I saw a little boy, whom I could have sworn was no older than ten years of age, lying in the mud under a bush. He was so skinny and frail. His body was covered in bruises and scars. But what stood out to me the most weren't his injuries. The thing I will always remember was a pair of amber-colored eyes, gazing straight at me, as if he were looking straight into my soul. Although he was a child, those eyes did not show the look of a child, but of an adult who had already become jaded of the world."

Saruhiko could feel his heart pounding as he came to realization, thinking, "amber eyes? It couldn't be…"

"I took the small boy back with me to the temple to clean him up and get warm. The boy refused to speak though when I asked him where he came from. He simply stared without emotion. Looking at his body, it was apparent that someone had been abusing and neglecting the child for many years."

Fushimi could see a single tear falling from the man's eye.

"After doing some investigation and speaking with the police, I discovered that his name was Yata Misaki, age twelve.

I had found out his parents had died when he was about eight years old. His father's elder brother took in the boy. He had once been a happy, outgoing child, but then he changed as he lived with that person. The man was reported multiple times by neighbors or the school for suspected abuse and neglect. He would unfortunately have the charges dismissed, as they did not have enough evidence. The boy was trained to keep his mouth shut when interrogated.

Although I legally adopted the child, he strongly resisted living with me at this temple. The only place he wanted to be was alone in that small, abandoned building. The boy no longer wanted to be weak or helpless, and he wanted to stand on his own without the help of adults.

No matter what troubles he faced, he tackled them on his own, refusing to stand down from what he believed in. He is very protective of those who are bullied by others, as he knew of the pain of having someone do hurtful things to him."

Saruhiko was speechless. He had never asked Misaki about his past. He figured that it was something too personal to ask Yata, so he avoided asking many questions. He didn't particularly want to open up on details of his own history either, so it worked out for the two of them.

He didn't know that the boy he had been living with had such a dark past. His boisterous nature and carefree personality made him believe he had a normal childhood growing up. Yata Misaki was really an enigma to the blue-eyed boy.

"I am very pleased to see that Yata-kun has a nice friend. That boy is mischievous and easily gets into fights, but deep down inside I know he has a good heart."

Well, Saruhiko couldn't really say that they were good friends. They were more like two people who happened to stick by each other because they had no one else who saw the world as they did. But after hearing this, he couldn't help but feel a connection to Yata.

Saruhiko had the sudden urge to go see Misaki. The boy stood up and bowed to monk who was sitting on the floor. As he began walking toward the exit, Shindou called out to Fushimi, "Please continue to stay by his side."

With a quick nod, Saruhiko dashed out the door and ran towards Yata's workplace.

* * *

**Realization**

Although Fushimi didn't want to disturb Misaki while he was at work, the taller boy hid out of view and watched him closely.

Clumsy but hard-working, Yata continued to lift boxes, price tag merchandise, and manage the cash register without taking a break. The cold did not even bother Saruhiko as he stood there watching Misaki for hours, until finally his shift was over.

"Good work as always Yata-kun," the manager said while handing Misaki a bento. "Have you been losing weight recently? You know you're already small as it is. It would be worse if you stunted your growth even more from malnutrition."

"What? I dare you to say that again, old man!" Misaki barked angrily.

The manager laughed out and patted the small boy on the back. "Take care, and I'll see you next week."

As Yata walked out the door, he gasped out in surprise as he saw a taller boy in front of him. "Saru? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was out for a bit, and I just got here a few minutes ago," lied Fushimi. "I figured I might as well walk back with you in case you start a fight with random hoodlums again."

"What!? Shut up you bastard!" Misaki threw a soft punch to Saruhiko's shoulder and began walking ahead. "What are you doing you dumb monkey? Let's go home."

With only a few lit street lamps and the stars above them, the two walked side-by-side, not uttering another word, with only the whistle of the wind breaking the silence.

As the two arrived at Yata's place, the amber-eyed boy immediately went to the fireplace to warm up the room. After starting the fire, Yata removed his coat and handed Saruhiko the bento. "Here, dinner."

The taller boy stared down at the food. "Misaki?"

"What?"

"Where is yours?"

"Huh, what are you talking about you dumb monkey. I told you I always eat dinner when I'm break."

Fushimi became annoyed at those words. "Why was Yata pretending to have eaten, when in reality he hasn't? Why is he bothering to give me his dinner every night?" Fushimi thought. He simply could not understand why any person would give up something for another. He knew humans were greedy and selfish. If they gave up something, it was because they expected something in return.

Saruhiko grabbed onto Misaki's wrist and said, "Stop lying. I know you don't go on break when you work."

"Wha-what the hell are you doing? How would you know about what I do at work?" Misaki's face started to become red. "Wait…_AHHH_! So that was you standing outside the convenience store all night wasn't it!? One of the customers said there was some kid gazing in the whole time! You bastard!"

In frustration, Saruhiko grabbed Yata's other wrist and slammed him down against the futon. Misaki was obviously in a weakened state, as the blue-eyed boy was able to take him down without much force.

"Cut it out you moron!" The smaller boy started to thrash about. He never realized that the monkey was so strong. He always assumed that the lanky body was unable to hold his own in a fight, as their first encounter began with Saruhiko laying injured on the ground.

"Why!? Why do you keep doing things for me? What do you want from me, MISAKI?"

Yata froze when he looked up at the boy on top of him. His blue eyes had an icy-cold gaze that made him tremble a bit. He had never seen Fushimi act with this much emotion before, and it began to frighten him a little.

In a normal situation, he would be kicking and punching wildly and spouting every curse word known to man, but instead, the chestnut-haired boy took a deep breath and sighed it out. "You've been coming to stay here all the time right? I figured whatever shitty situation I'm in, your life must be a hell of a lot worse if you're bothering to come stay here with someone like me."

Saruhiko's eyes widened as he heard the words coming from Misaki's mouth. "How could this boy be so selfless and think of me, when he barely knows more than my name? He is living in the same hellish lifestyle as I am, but he is too busy thinking about others than to think about his own wellbeing," the taller boy kept wondering.

Fushimi could feel something within him stir. He was having difficulty breathing as he felt his heart pounding furiously within his rib cage. Then, he felt as if an arrow had struck him through his chest. He loosened his grip on Yata's wrists, sat up and began laughing out.

Misaki had a look of sheer confusion spread across his face. "Uhhh, Saru? What's going on?"

Saruhiko continued to laugh so hard that he could feel tears forming in his eyes. "It's nothing you idiot."

From that moment, Fushimi Saruhiko realized he was in love with this boy.

* * *

**One Year Ahead**

"Finally third year! And we're in the same class this time around!" Misaki said happily.

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Fushimi replied, trying to hide back a devilish grin.

Because the boy lacked any sort of friendship before he had met Misaki, Saruhiko would find himself learning other activities—such as computer hacking, to pass the time. It was too easy for blue-haired boy to sneak into the principal's office and move himself into the smaller boy's class.

"Man, I just hope I'll be able to graduate this year! If it weren't for you, I would have had to stay back a grade!"

"It can't be helped that you're a simple-minded idiot. Despite being sixteen, your mind is still equivalent to a ten year old's."

"What!? Do you want to fight you shitty monkey?" Misaki playfully jumped onto Fushimi's back and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

The two spent their days peacefully in school together. They would eat lunch on the roof top, take all the same classes, and spend their break time playing video games or listening to music together.

The rest of the class felt as though an invisible barrier was formed between them and those two. It was as if they were living in their own small world. It made it even worse when anyone had to speak with Yata, as they would be receiving death stares from the taller boy beside him.

"_I wonder why the class always seems so distant towards me?" Misaki once wondered._

"_It's probably 'cause you are an out-of-control, violent, single-celled being" Fushimi said dryly._

"_What!? Do you want to take this outside?" Misaki pushed up his sleeves, preparing for a fight._

"_See what I mean?" _

_Yata's cheeks became bright red with embarrassment. "…SHUT UP!"_

Saruhiko couldn't help but smile. As long as Misaki remained beside him, he didn't care what happened in this worthless world. They had each other, and that is all that mattered.

* * *

**Awakening**

"Hey Saru! Let's go home" Misaki said as he picked his bag up off his desk.

The two were now living in Fushimi's apartment. His second cousin had completely moved out of the place to move in with one of his girlfriends. He told Saruhiko that he would continue to let him stay there as long as he would lie to his other girlfriends about where he really was. Saruhiko felt sick to his stomach whenever one of those trashy women would call the apartment. But, he would put up with anything in order to keep Misaki close by him.

Of course the amber-eyed boy refused at first, stating that he didn't want to leave his current home. But due to an "accidental fire" a few weeks later, the old building burned to the ground, and Yata needed a new place to stay.

In order to pay for their expenses, Fushimi decided to also work at the convenience store with Yata—or at least that is what he claimed. Walking home from work, bentos in hand, the two entered the apartment.

It was a night just like any other. They ate, played games, and read manga. Saruhiko, focused on his video game, didn't realize that Yata had fallen asleep until he beat the final stage. Fushimi gazed at the smaller boy. His chest rose slowly with every inhalation. When awake, the amber-eyed boy was like a tornado or wild fire, always blazing away, loud and flashy. But when he slept, there was a strange calmness and peace expressed on his face.

Saruhiko laid beside him, staring closely at Misaki's features. His lips were pink and moist. His hair long and messy. His body was petite yet toned. Saruhiko felt his heart thumping away as he admired Yata's beauty. He stood up and lifted the smaller boy in his arms and carried him to Yata's bedroom.

After placing him into the bed, Fushimi leaned forward and kissed Misaki's forehead. Saruhiko, surprised by his own action, shot up off of the bed, eyes opened wide. "What the hell am I doing?" he muttered to himself.

Why did he do that? Saruhiko felt confused by this, and he immediately walked out of the room and into his bedroom. The blue-eyed boy threw himself onto his bed and shut his eyes.

Before drifting off to sleep, all he could think about was the kiss he gave to the boy who was unaware of it…

* * *

_Before Saruhiko's eyes was Misaki, naked and laying on his bed._

"_Saruhiko, I feel really embarrassed right now" Misaki whispered, his entire face blushing a radiant pink color. _

_God did Misaki look beautiful. Every inch of his body was perfection to the blue-haired boy. He couldn't help but have a strong urge to touch Yata all over. He felt his chest get tighter as he felt the smaller boy grab onto his arm and pull him on top. _

_As Fushimi held the body close to his, he could feel Misaki's hot breath against his neck. He then heard the amber-eyed boy say very sensually, "make love to me Saruhiko."_

* * *

Saruhiko quickly opened his eyes and jerked his body up to sitting position. He sat there gasping for air, still dazed from his dream. As he became more alert, Fushimi noticed an uncomfortable wetness around his hips. Looking down, he saw he was half-erect with fluid leaking all over his pants. Although he had read about this situation many times in novels and in manga, this was the first time it has ever happened to the blue-haired boy.

Saruhiko groaned and went to grab a spare change of clothes thinking, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

Fushimi had a hard time looking Misaki in the eye the next morning. It was the first time he had thought of the smaller boy in a sexual way, and he had conflicting emotions dwelling within him.

"Saru, is something wrong? Your face looks really pale and sweaty," Misaki said before taking a bite of his morning toast.

"Tch, I'm fine." Saruhiko was unable to sleep a wink after the dream. He just laid in bed, staring at the wall that separated the bedrooms from each other.

While he was still in deep thought, he jumped a bit as he felt Yata's hand press against his forehead. "Fine my ass! You are burning up, you idiot!"

"Shut up. I'm fine." Fushimi swatted Misaki's hand away and stood up, ready to walk out the door.

The chestnut-haired boy immediately stood up and blocked the taller boy's path.

"What are you doing shorty, move out of the way."

"Shut up! You're not going out today! You are going back to bed!" Surprisingly, Misaki could sound more like a nagging housewife than a young boy at times.

Having no strength to fight or argue with the other, Fushimi sighed deeply and began to shuffle back to his bedroom.

"I'm going out for a bit, Saru. Make sure you stay warm! When I come back I'll bring you something hot to eat," Misaki said as he walked out the door.

Saruhiko laid on his bed for a few minutes, but he was unable to stay still. He shot up out of bed and wandered into Misaki's bedroom where he threw himself onto the covers. He took a deep breath in through his nose and held it in before exhaling.

It was Misaki's scent that was covered all over the sheets and blankets. Misaki was lying in this bed about an hour ago. Fushimi couldn't help but to feel aroused by the thought of Yata sprawled out on the very bed he was on.

Saruhiko closed his eyes, unable to suppress the images from the dream last night in his mind. He slowly pulled down his pants to release his already throbbing erection from its cotton confinement. The blue-haired boy began to visualize the smaller boy rubbing his body against Fushimi's, as he began to stroke himself.

Fushimi let out a soft moan as he could feel Yata's phantom fingers running across his chest. As he began to pump his hand faster, he kept calling out Misaki's name over and over again. The name itself caused him to feel more pleasure every time he said it. He could feel his fingers begin to be coated by a sticky, warm fluid as he continually rubbed himself.

Being completely enveloped by Misaki's scent all around him, Saruhiko could feel himself close to climax. He began to thrust his hips hard, pushing himself into his hand, until he recalled the words Misaki whispered into his ear during the dream…

"_Make love to me Saruhiko."_

Saruhiko groaned and cried out Misaki's name as he released—his hot seed shooting out and covering all over his stomach, hand, and bed covers.

Fushimi took a few minutes to lay on the bed, panting heavily. Once he regained some control over his body and mind, he opened his eyes and laughed.

"I really am pathetic, huh?"

* * *

"Hey Saru, did you come in and change my blanket and sheets while I was gone?" Misaki asked as he was setting the table.

"Because you are filthy and wouldn't ever wash them yourself, I did it for you."

Obviously the blue-eyed boy couldn't tell him the truth. He feared more than anything else that he would scare the smaller of the two, chasing him away from his life. He would rather hide all of the physical desires he had for Yata, as long as he continued to stay by his side.

"Hmmm…well thanks anyway Saru. Though I told you to rest in bed while I was gone."

"Stop worrying about it, you idiot. I managed to sleep while you were gone."

Yata smiled as he began to pull out some warm containers from the grocery bag. Saruhiko stared blankly at the containers. "…What the hell is that?"

"Rice porridge with leeks! Since you're sick, I figured this stuff would go down easier."

"Disgusting. I won't eat that crap, ESPECIALLY the leeks." Saruhiko shuddered at the thought of eating vegetables.

"What!? You're going to eat the porridge whether you like it or not, you bastard. I took the time to get it for you!"

An evil thought crossed Fushimi's mind. "Fine…I'll eat it only if you spoon feed the porridge to me."

"…What?"

* * *

**An Unhappy Reunion**

Saruhiko angrily charged down the street past the crowded shopping district in Shizume City. About a half-hour ago, Yata and he had a petty argument, which ended up blowing out of proportion.

_Earlier the two were sitting on the curb. The day was the same like any other, where Yata was playing video games on his handheld console, and Fushimi was idly looking at the sky while drinking soda. Of course it would be Misaki—short-tempered as always, losing his cool after failing to beat the final boss. In annoyance, Misaki grabbed the bottle from Saruhiko's grasp and took a swig before chucking it away._

"_Ah!" Saruhiko shouted as he saw a red-haired man catch the flying bottle in the air, wearing the most serious expression on his face._

"_Mikoto, stop scaring the kids" scolded the blond-haired man beside him._

"_W-w-who's scared!?" Misaki retorted angrily._

_The red-haired man took a long swig from the cola bottle and tossed it at to the ground in a fiery blaze. He turned around without saying a word and began to walk towards the crosswalk. _

"_Well, if you are just going to sit and rot here, do you two want to come and join us? You'll have somewhere to blow off that steam of yours," the man in purple glasses said with a smile._

_As the group walked away in the distance, Misaki's eyes opened wide with excitement. He suddenly grabbed onto the blue-eyed boy's wrist and shouted, "Saru! This looks like fun. Let's go after them!"_

_Annoyed that some other person had dared to steal the amber-eyed boy's attention from him, Saruhiko tugged onto the smaller boy's collar with a scowl on his face._

"_What the hell are you doing Saru?"_

"_This is stupid. Why would we go follow a bunch of people that look like some sort of street gang?" asked Fushimi dryly._

"_Didn't you see what that red-headed guy did? Fire! He made something burst into flames! He can do magic like some sort of hero!" Misaki sounded like a child that found out Santa came to visit his house. _

_Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Tch, you sound like a little kid. Are you always going to remain a single-celled idiot for the rest of your life?"_

"_Saru, you bastard! Why are you being such a dick about this?"_

"_If you want to go bounce around, wagging your tail like some stupid mutt, then be my guest." _

"_FINE I WILL!" Misaki shouted through clenched teeth._

Saruhiko was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he entered dangerous territory. There were rumors that the area was populated by a certain motorcycle gang called the Blood Sharks.

As the crowded streets became more dispersed, a familiar voice called out to the boy, "Heyyy, look who we have here? Isn't it that geeky kid we beat up a while back?"

Saruhiko focused his gaze at the voice and saw it was none other than Kageyama. Saruhiko, who was still irritated by Misaki's words, snapped at the taller boy, "I'm in no mood to deal with trash like you right now."

Kageyama stood and blocked Fushimi's path. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there. Wait a sec. Who said I was done talking to you yet? I remember you were saved by that punk Yata Misaki. Are you two buddy-buddy now?"

Hearing the name angered the blue-haired boy even more. "Shut up and move."

"Hey kid, I wouldn't be talking to me like that if I were you. Listen, you may have heard of a gang called the Blood Sharks. We just so happened to join them, so you better watch what you say if you don't want to get hurt."

Saruhiko ignored the threats and turned around to walk back towards the main city area.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

"Make me," the blue-eyed boy stated.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy smack his across his head. Feeling the warm blood begin to run down his face, he yelled out in pain before collapsing into a darkened abyss.

* * *

**Air versus Sea**

When Saruhiko regained consciousness, he felt a surge of pain radiating on the top of his head. "Ugh…" he groaned out as he attempted to move his hand upward.

The boy then realized that his hands were tied together. He quickly scanned the area, and he noted that he was in some sort of garage.

"Hey Kageyama! The brat is awake!"

Saruhiko could hear a group of men snickering behind him. As he heard footsteps getting closer, they stopped right beside the boy, and he felt a hand grab a fistful of hair on his scalp. Fushimi could feel the pain searing as the hand pulled his head up in his direction.

"This is what you get when you don't listen to me, you fucking wimp," snarled Kageyama. "You talk big, but you really are a weakling aren't you?"

Fushimi cringed, as he suddenly felt so weak and fragile. His rage toward Misaki had made him blind and careless. He was now in a terrible predicament and couldn't think of how to escape it.

"Can you even call yourself a man? Too bad you don't have Yata to bail you out this time."

The blue-haired boy closed his eyes. He felt fear grasp his heart. Though, it was not because of the situation he was in, but more to the fact that he may never be able to see Misaki again. His last conversation with the smaller boy was a petty argument, and it hurt the boy more than any physical pain he had at the moment. He felt a tear run down his cheek as he thought of his beloved.

"What!? YOU'RE CRYING! Haha! Get a load of this guys!" the boy above him shouted. A chorus of laughter echoed throughout the garage.

"Hey kid, are you crying because you don't have Yata to come save you? What a pity isn't it? He will never be able to find and save you again."

"I dare you to say that again you fucking asshole!"

Saruhiko's eyes opened in surprise. Of all the people out there in this worthless, grey world, he heard the one voice that he least expected calling out.

At the entrance, there stood Yata—bat in one hand, an unconscious bludgeoned man in the other. As the chestnut-haired boy dropped the man onto the ground, he began to walk closer to the delinquents sitting by the table. There were at least four other men besides Kageyama, but Misaki showed no signs of intimidation.

"…Misaki?" Saruhiko said quietly.

"I see that you shitheads are taking good care of my friend here, but I think it's time you give him back to me," Misaki said as he glared at Kageyama.

"Hey kid! Don't underestimate us!" the men at the table shouted as they stood up. As the first one lunged toward Yata, like a little bird, the boy swiftly dodged the man and jumped high into the air. With a spin, the amber-eyed boy slammed his foot down right on his neck.

"Ughhh!" the man cried as he fell to the ground.

As the second and third man leapt toward his direction, Misaki swung his metal bat, his hair whipping wildly in the air. The bat made contact with the second man's face. With a sickening crack, the man was flung away, landing head-first into the cement.

The third man brought out his pocket knife, preparing to slash the small boy. Saruhiko could feel his heart pounding as he feared for Yata's safety. As the man charged towards Misaki, the boy side-stepped the vicious attack. He then spun his body around quickly and smashed his bat across the third man's back. The man yelped in pain as he also crumbled to the ground.

Saruhiko sat there, amazed by the chestnut-haired boy in front of him. He was not tall or super muscular by any means, but his quick and unpredictable attacks seemed almost like a dance to the blue-eyed boy. The way his body easily turned and spun in the air. Misaki was like a crow, swooping down on its prey.

Ready to leap first at the fourth man, his movements were suddenly interrupted by a loud, thunderous laughter.

"Hey Yata! Aren't you forgetting something important here?" Kageyama yelled as he grabbed Saruhiko by his hair again. "I have your little friend here. If you aren't careful, I might accidently kill him."

Fushimi could feel the cold sting of a hand blade against his neck. It rubbed so close to his skin that he could feel a little bit of blood coming from the area.

"DON'T HURT HIM YOU BASTARD!"

"Well if YOU don't want him to get hurt. You should surrender yourself," snickered the boy in front of him.

Without hesitation, Misaki tossed his bat to the ground. He stared directly into Kageyama's eyes and stated, "Do whatever you want."

Saruhiko could feel the blood pumping throughout his body as he saw his friend surrender himself so easily. "NO Misaki! You can't!" he gasped out.

Even when the first punch landed right on his cheek, Yata did not move an inch. "Ha! He really is going to take it! Guys! Get him!"

Fushimi could only watch in horror as a flurry of kicks and punches landed on the smaller boy's body. "No, this is not what I want. I don't want this at all. _GOD, WHY AM I SO WEAK_?" Saruhiko's thoughts made him twist and turn in agony.

The blue-haired man began to feel hatred—more hatred for mankind than he had ever felt before. But even worse, the boy hated himself for being unable to protect his dear friend.

After about ten minutes of taking a beating, Yata collapsed to the ground by Saruhiko's feet.

"HA! The fucking kid finally is down! What a loser! Someone go grab a torch or something so we can burn our mark onto his body."

As the men began to scatter away, Kageyama peered down at the two boys. "You know, you guys are actually perfect for each other. Both of you are so fucking pathetic. You losers have been abandoned by society long ago. You really have nothing but each other, don't ya?"

The harsh words rang true in Saruhiko's ears. They really did have nothing but each other in this disgusting world. So, if they were going to kill Misaki, he would rather die with the boy as well, instead of living without him.

Without a word, Yata quickly opened his eyes and picked up Saruhiko and himself off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kageyama shouted as he saw the two dash towards the exit.

The gang, now aware of their actions, began to chase after them as well. They were so close to getting outside of the garage…only a few more steps to go.

Then, Yata could feel a hand grab onto his arm. Without a second thought, the small boy pushed Saruhiko out the entranceway.

"Misaki?"

The amber-eyed boy then kicked the opening mechanism very hard, causing the garage door to crash down, splitting the two from each other.

The blue-eyed boy stared in shock as the last thing he could see was his friend's smiling face.

As tears began to flood down his cheeks, Saruhiko could do nothing more but to scream out, "MISAKI!"

* * *

**Broken Wings**

By the time Fushimi was able to get up and scramble for help, Yata was already lying unconscious on the ground.

The boy was immediately transferred to the nearest hospital, where he was placed in the critical care unit. All-in-all, Misaki had several broken ribs, a broken arm, several deep lacerations across his chest, and internal bleeding around his stomach. Completely covered by bruises, swelling, and scrapes, the boy was hardly recognizable to Fushimi.

Once stabilized, Saruhiko refused to leave his friend's side. The boy sat beside the bed, watching his friend rest beside him.

Saruhiko could not hold back the tears from falling. He pressed his face into the bed, sobbing heavily. "Why Misaki? Why did you come back for me? I don't get it. I don't get you at all."

"Because you're the only real friend I have in the whole world," Misaki said softly.

The blue-haired boy lifted his head in shock as he heard the words coming from Yata's mouth. The words were barely audible and sounded shaky.

The smaller boy continued on, "besides, the world would be at a greater loss if you happened to die." Misaki gave a weak smile. "You're smarter, better looking, and have a much better chance for a good future. I'm just…an idiot…and…simple…"

Yata's words began to trail off as he fell asleep.

Saruhiko could feel his heart squeeze tighter as gazed at his boy beside him. The words were more painful to him than anything he had ever felt before. Although the amber-eyed boy called himself an idiot and simple, to Fushimi, Misaki was more important than anything else in his life.

Suddenly, anger had erupted from his heart and seared through his veins. He was furious at the people who left him in this state. The boy would get stronger, and they would all have to pay for their deeds.

* * *

**Into the Red Lion's Den**

A few weeks after the devastating events took place, there were several news reports about the destruction of the street gang. Apparently secret information had been leaked after one of the big yakuza group's computer networks was hacked. The hacking was traced back to the Blood Sharks, who were rumored to have spread the information around, which led to the arrest of several yakuza members. In retaliation, the yakuza group attacked the street gang and eventually left their corpses floating away at sea.

As the boy watched the report on the evening news, he couldn't help but make an evil grin as he erased the falsified data from his laptop.

* * *

It took approximately two months for the crow to fully recover. The two had finally graduated school, and they both decided to stop their education there. Instead, they joined the Red clan, which consisted of a group of delinquents led by the Red King, who was the most annoying out the entire group—at least to Saruhiko.

Yata and Saruhiko were both sitting on stools in a bar called HOMRA. The energetic, amber-eyed boy was laughing out and chatting away with the other Red clansmen.

"Isn't Mikoto-san the coolest person ever!? A genuine hero! I've never been so amazed in my entire life!" Yata shouted with eyes all aglow.

The taller boy beside him scowled as he lazily looked around the room. After the events with Kageyama and the Blood Sharks, Saruhiko remained silent and compliant to Misaki's selfish requests. He knew the smaller boy got hurt due to his own weakness. Therefore, the guilt in his heart lingered like a wound that was continuously being re-opened by a knife.

Still, the blue-haired boy couldn't help but to be annoyed whenever the two were at HOMRA. All Fushimi wanted was to be able to spend alone time with his beloved Misaki, but his attention kept being taken by the rowdy group of delinquents that sat amongst them.

As the days went by, Saruhiko could feel his love for the smaller boy grow stronger. He desperately wanted to embrace Yata and never let him go.

Erotic dreams of the two became more frequent for Fushimi, and he couldn't help but feel his urges tingling throughout his body whenever he gazed at Yata.

Sometimes the little crow would catch the blue-eyed boy staring at him, but he never could figure out why.

All Saruhiko wanted was the boy to understand how he truly felt about him—that it was no longer just a feeling of platonic friendship, but of passionate love and affection.

Of course accompanying love and affection, jealousy was always an emotion tied to these feelings. Fushimi found himself obsessed at times, becoming hostile when the small boy would look at other people.

Misaki was his, and only his. He didn't want to share him with anyone. These ugly emotions continued to stay in his heart, and they even followed him into his dreams…

* * *

_Misaki was naked before Saruhiko again, but this time, it wasn't a romantic scene of love. Angry, bitter emotions ran deep throughout the blue-eyed boy's body. He felt greed overcome him, as he desperately wanted to possess the boy in front of him._

_He could not control his hands as they firmly grabbed onto the smaller boy, throwing him onto the bed beside the two._

"_What the?" Yata cried out. "What the hell are you doing!?_

_Saruhiko could no longer control his body. As his dark desires overcame him, he straddled the boy below him as he began to kiss the other so hard that it caused his lips to bruise. _

_The small hands from the boy below tried to grab him in protest, but he was immediately overcome by the stronger boy above him. _

_Holding tightly to Yata's hands above his head, Saruhiko repositioned himself right between the amber-eyed boy's legs. _

"_No…please don't do this!" Misaki pleaded, but his cries were ignored as the man lifted his legs up and heard the screams from the boy below him._

* * *

A crash of thunder woke the boy from his slumber. Fushimi didn't realize that he had fallen asleep on one of couches in Red clan's home base. Heavy rain began to beat down on the window panes.

"Ahh, Saru, are you awake now?" Misaki said with a smile. "You looked like you were having a bad dream or something!"

Even though Saruhiko was awake now, he could still feel that sickening desire to possess the smaller boy lingering in his heart.

"Hey, it's supposed to get even worse than it is now. Do you want to make a break for it and run home?" Misaki asked.

Home? Yes, anywhere he could be alone with his Misaki. "Yeah, let's go run for it."

"Okay Kusanagi-san! We're going to head on out!" shouted Misaki as he opened the door.

The two dashed off together, rain soaking them from head to toe. They continued to run in unison as they reached the entrance to their apartment.

Sopping wet, Misaki closed the door behind him as he tried to catch his breath. "Phew! I can't believe we just ran through that," he said with a laugh.

Misaki started to remove his shirt, not even bothering to turn on all the lights. "Okay Saru, I'm going to go get changed. You should probably do the same!"

Saruhiko stood there in silence. As he saw Misaki's shirtless, wet body, he couldn't help but to feel extremely aroused at the sight.

The boy was thin, but he had well-defined features, perfect curves, and pale, silky skin. As Saruhiko removed his shirt and glasses and tossed them on the ground, he caught a glimpse of Misaki removing his pants and boxers.

The blue-haired boy could feel himself lose control as the desire to possess overcame him. Fushimi quietly approached the smaller boy from behind, and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

The amber-eyed boy became stiff as a board. "…Saru? What's wrong?"

Without saying a word, Saruhiko pushed Misaki onto the bed. Laying on top of the little crow, he kissed Misaki's lips for the first time.

It was as if someone had hit a switch within Fushimi. The feeling of his beloved's lips sent shivers up his spine. Saruhiko continued to rain kisses all over Yata's face, stopping to suck hard on his neck.

"Wait…ah…Saru…what are you doing…" Misaki choked out. He was in a state of shock and was unable to figure out what was happening between the two of them. It felt strange, but it wasn't bad.

Saruhiko turned back to Misaki's lips and began to lick them, trying to get the smaller boy to open his mouth and let his tongue in. The blue-eyed boy ran his hands across Yata's chest, and he gently squeezed one of his nubs.

"Ahh!" Misaki moaned out.

Fushimi took the opportunity to invade Misaki's mouth as he let his tongue explore every inch of it. Misaki tasted better than he could have ever imagined, and he continued to give sloppy, open-mouthed kisses as his hands ran up and down the smaller boy's body.

After breaking free from the kiss, the taller boy began to run his tongue all over Misaki's chest, paying particular attention to both of the pink nubs, which were now erect.

"…Wait…Saru…" Misaki said softly.

Fushimi continued on, unable to suppress his desire within him. His daft hands quickly moved downward toward Yata's hips and down his legs, stroking his inner thigh with his long fingers.

Misaki shivered as he was very sensitive to the touch. However, his eyes opened wide as he felt a hand begin rubbing his shaft until blood rushed to the area. The chestnut-haired boy was unable to describe the mix of pleasure and fear that was whirling throughout his body.

He knew that something was wrong, yet he couldn't find himself strong enough to say a word yet. Yata could hear the sounds of the man above him unzipping his pants and releasing his erection from its restraint. Misaki felt a strong hand grab one of his, wrapping his small fingers around Saruhiko's throbbing heat.

The amber-eyed boy began to feel frightened as he felt a strange realization of what was to come. He could feel the taller boy position himself, rubbing the tip against Misaki's entrance. The smaller boy looked up and with a flash of lightning, Yata saw a look in Fushimi's eyes that caused him to shiver in absolute fear.

Saruhiko's eyes were no longer expressing any signs of gentleness, but of lust and desire. As he felt the boy above him press harder against him, he could no longer hold back his tears.

The blue-haired boy snapped out of his trance as he heard the sobs from the boy below him. "…Misaki?" he said softly.

"I'm scared! I'm scared Saruhiko! Please, stop! You're scaring me!" Misaki whimpered out between his loud sobs.

Saruhiko saw the boy he loved, literally covered in tears, and he instantly stopped going any further. A soft gentleness had returned to the blue-eyed boy, and he embraced the shivering boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Misaki. I promise I won't go any further. Please forgive me," Saruhiko whispered as he continued to hold the smaller man in his arms.

The two laid on the bed without uttering another word, with only the sounds of the heavy rain hitting the window pane.

* * *

"…Hey Saru…" Misaki said quietly. The two of them were curled up facing each other under the covers.

"Yeah, Misaki?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Be-because I wussed out in the end…" Misaki was grateful for the darkness, as he his face was bright red with embarrassment.

"It's fine, you idiot. Don't worry about it." Saruhiko yawned and closed his eyes.

His eyes opened again as he felt two small hands grab onto his. "What is it, Misaki?"

"Well…I'm not ready today…but when we're older, I promise to give myself to you then!" Misaki squeaked, too embarrassed to look in Fushimi's direction anymore.

Saruhiko let out a loud sigh and smiled. "You really are an idiot, Misaki."

Hand-in-hand, the two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

**Days Long Gone**

"You still really scream of virginity, don't you?" a voice said with glee.

"SARUHIKO" Misaki shouted angrily.

"What a coincidence meeting you here. How did you manage to find this place out? Was it Anna?"

"That's none of your god damn business!"

Staring at HOMRA's vanguard in front of him, Saruhiko could feel a mix of obsession and madness take root and intertwine within his heart.

The years had gone by since Fushimi had marred his skin and betrayed the Red clan. Yata could still visualize that moment within his mind clearly. The traitor had left a hole in his heart so deep, that it could never be repaired.

The little crow could not understand Saruhiko, and the Blue figured that he never will. As time progressed, Yata became more and more distant; at the same time, it drove the blue-haired man to insanity as his desire to possess the chestnut-haired man overtook his soul.

The Blue clansman wanted nothing more than to keep Yata all for himself, even if it meant becoming his cage and entrapping the little crow within.

As the two stood near each other, weapons in hand, Saruhiko grinned in anticipation. If he couldn't win all of Misaki's love and affection, at least he could have all of his hate. As long as that emotion burned passionately in the amber-eyed man's heart, he wouldn't mind destroying the entire world to obtain it.

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Haa? You buy all your food pre-made? That's not real eating! No wonder you're so lanky!" the amber-eyed boy shouted before biting into his riceball.

"Shut up, like you're one to talk" replied Saruhiko dryly. "It's not like I have someone who's willing to make me meals every day. Besides, food is food. It's all the same anyway. Except vegetables. Screw vegetables."

"Hmmmm…" Misaki's eyes suddenly brightened. "Hey Saru, let me come over to your place later tonight!"

"Huh? Yeah sure I guess…"

Saruhiko couldn't help but to wonder what was going on in that simple-minded brain of his as Misaki sat beside him, happily finishing the rest of his lunch.

* * *

"…What is all this?" Saruhiko opened the door and saw Yata standing in front of him with a few grocery bags in his arms.

"I'm going to make dinner for you tonight!" Misaki said proudly. "Aren't you jumping for joy Saru?"

"Go home," said the blue-haired boy flatly.

"Wh-wha! Hey! Don't act like you don't want to try my cooking! You'll be real surprised!"

"...Do you even know how to cook Misaki?"

"Uhhh…well…there's a first time for everything! Anyway move and let me in!" The chestnut-haired boy pushed his way past Fushimi and walked straight in towards the kitchen.

For the next hour, Saruhiko could hear loud banging noises, smell smoke coming from the kitchen, and at one point he could have sworn he saw a burst of flame rise from the pan.

"Saru! Go sit at the table! It's done!"

Misaki carried the tray and placed a dish in front of Saru—wearing the proudest look across his face.

"…What the hell is this?" Fushimi could not recognize what was on his plate, nor did he even know what kind of ingredients was used.

"It's omelet rice! Don't worry though Saru, I didn't put any vegetables in, so feel free to dig in!"

Fushimi looked at the sad pile of mush on his plate. With a heavy sigh, he took his first bite.

_Blergh_. It took all of his strength not to eject the food back out of his mouth. The blue-eyed boy was ready to throw insults at Misaki, but was interrupted first by the smaller boy.

"You said you never had anyone home cook a meal for you right? Well, since we're kind of like family now…I wanted to make something that we both could share together."

Saruhiko's eyes opened wide. As he stared at the boy sitting across from him with a warm smile, he couldn't help but wanting to eat every bite off of his plate, as it held Misaki's feelings within. Despite it being one of the worst tasting meals of his life, it was undoubtedly the best.

"BLERGH!" Misaki shouted as he took a bite of his own creation. Fushimi could do nothing but laugh as he saw the smaller boy chug an entire glass of water to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

**OMAKE END**


End file.
